


Day 1 Virgil

by Skylar_Jax



Series: Famtober 2020 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Drinking, Gen, M/M, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Truth or Dare, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Jax/pseuds/Skylar_Jax
Summary: Virgil gets asked an unexpected question during truth or dare, and the sides learn a little bit more about where Virgil came from.
Relationships: Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders - Relationship
Series: Famtober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943728
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Day 1 Virgil

Virgil laughed as Roman attempted to walk across the room with a banana on his face. The group cheered as he touched the opposite wall and completed his dare. Virgil leaned back on his giant dark purple bean bag feeling completely at home. 

"My turn!" Roman shrieked. "Logan! Truth or dare?"

Logan frowned as he contemplated his answer. "Truth," he finally answered. 

Roman grinned. "If you had to date Janus or Remus, who would you date." Logan considered both options before deciding. "Remus." Roman looked shocked, Patton looked confused, and Virgil looked amused. Logan smiled, happy with his answer.

"What?" Roman screeched, eyes wide open, completely shocked. 

Logan ignored him. "Virgil truth or dare."

Virgil pushed his bangs off his face. "Uh... truth?" 

"Bor-ing!"Roman shouted as he continued to dance around. 

Once again, Logan ignored him. "Why did you leave the dark sides, Virgil?"

Silence. Roman stopped dancing around. Logan stared at Virgil. Patton looked a bit confused.

Virgil sighed. "I can't have this conversation sober." He conjured a shot and swallowed it. The alcohol burned as it made its way down his throat. 

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, kiddo," Patton said softly.

"No. I should have told you guys a while ago. Rip it off like a bandaid works, I guess." he looked down at his lap, which was very interesting all of the sudden. "I left the dark sides because I was tired of Janus' pity and Remus' being an asshole."

Roman sat down in between Virgil and the wall on Virgil's bean bag and wrapped his arms around the anxious side. Patton crawled forward and onto the dark purple bean bag, and leaned into Virgil's side, while Logan leaned over and squeezed Virgil's knee. 

"Why did Janus pity you?" Roman asked softly, playing with Virgil's hair in an attempt to distract him and call him down. 

Virgil sighed and leaned into Roman. "Because Remus kept making fun of me for being asexual."

Virgil choked out a sob as three pairs of arms surrounded him and three voices whispered "it's okay."

"Thanks, guys," said Virgil trying to stop crying. 

"It's okay kiddo. Let it all out." Patton whispered softly, glad Virgil trusted them enough to tell them this.

It took a while for Virgil to calm down, but he was glad he had his family with him. He didn't know what he'dd do without them. 

"I'm going to kill that bitch of a brother of mine." Roman stood up and angrily walked towards the door.

"No!" Virgil cried. "Please don't," he said, softer.

Roman quietly returned to his space behind Virgil, obviously frustrated, but continued to cuddle the anxious side. 

"Remus had a point. I can't be ace." Virgil murmured, knowing it was true. 

"Why the heck not kiddo?" Patton asked. 

"Language," Roman muttered. Virgil quietly giggled.

"Because," he stopped. That happy feeling was gone. What if they agreed with Remus? What if they mocked him? What if- No. He could do this. They were his family. So was Remus. This was different. But- No. "Because I slept with Janus."

Silence. They hated him. Why did he try?

"No. It is perfectly okay to be asexual and have had sex," Logan stated. 

Virgil was shocked. "It is?"

"Of course. Did you feel sexually attracted to Janus?"

"No," Virgil blushed. "I needed an outlet and so did he. But I enjoyed it."

"And that is perfectly okay," Logan responded. "Asexuality is not feeling sexual attraction. There's a whole spectrum of different ways to be asexual. None of them are wrong or less ace." 

Virgil nodded. "Thanks, Lo."

Logan nodded.

"We love you kiddo." Patton gave him a hug. 

"I love you Emo Nightmare."

"I love you Virge."

* * *

The group roared with laughter as Patton attempted to imitate a dolphin and completely failed. He sounded like a dying elephant. Virgil grinned and leaned into Roman as Logan attempted to teach Patton about his voice and how it works to try and help. Within minutes the four of them were all trying to sound like dolphins but miserably failing. Horrifying noises, laughter, and shouting filled the room. Everyone was happy. They were family. They weren't always family, but from then on they always would be. They were willing to look like idiots with each other. They would fight for each other. And sometimes, with each other too because that's what family does. They weren't perfect. And they never would be. They were willing to love and care for each other. They were willing to risk their own happiness for each other. They were willing to push through the bad times for each other. They were willing to live for each other. Because sometimes, living is harder than dying. Because they were family. Found family. And they were forever.


End file.
